Xendrian Maranmore
De'Tereval Xendrian Sierge Maranmore (Known mostly as Xendrian Maranmore) is one of the three main characters in the first series of the Interrealm Universe, Multiverse Unlimited. He stands out as a particular character that breaks the "tough guy" stereotype who are often shown as hard, aggressive and intimidating, he is on the other hand less than that but more expresses the attitude of a man-childish, good willed soul but often at times can rise to be that when needed. During the initial creation of the character the first designs were based off of anthropomorphic versions of the ninth bahamut from the Final Fantasy series but overtime soon developed characteristics that driven off from the primary design. One distinct loss of the look is the loss of the facial maskplate which makes most of the top of his face until that was lost in future commissioned pictures. Biography Born in Augusta on November 18, 2656 in what used to be the state of Maine. Now part of the Union of American States to inter-species parents, His father is a Great Bahamutian dragon named Maelstrom Maranmore and Karina Eckart a human being. Xendrian was one of many children born through a new process called MDRC (Maternal Developmental Re-conditioning). In this process it makes it totally possible for parents of different species to conceive children either of the whole species or a half-breed. In this case Maelstrom and Karina when they had Xendrian he was born a full healthy human being. This happened during the worst northeaster in the season earning him the named "De'Tereval" which means in the language "Age of the Storms". Up until his eleventh birthday, his life was pretty normal among the rest of the group until he experienced his first transformation and became a giant musclebound blue and white dragon. When taken to the hospital, they discovered two new genetic codes in Xendrian, One is a memory gene which affixed itself to his genome giving him the sudden ability to change back into human form and the ultra rare Delgan gene a powerful genetic code that is extremely restricted to dragon, saurian and reptilian species. In Xendrian's case it's the code responsible for his hulking mass and pseudo-therianism. Other Media * Made a brief appearance along with DracoPuma, EraDragon, Draconder and Durrn in Wyldsyde's comic BF Funnies ''#90 DP and the Gang. * In Azure Sanctus' ''Dead Realm series with Ilandiel and Midnyte Odeon. * Makes a brief appearance as a anthropomorphic lion in page #149 of the superhero comic Zodiac by Eggplantm. * A story series by AZ Soli depicting a deviated storyline sparked at the point of his death and resurrection and created his character. On the other side, he will also make appearances in his Aeterna saga. * In Psudodrake's Demon Sage saga, Maranmore is depicted as being part of the Dra'con clan who has been elected to President (a role attached to the Protectorate storyline). Nearing the final years of his ten-year term he made the difficult decision to surrender on of Earth's most powerful protectors: Sage Preypacer for disastrous acts caused in the Great Wide Universe. Ordering troops to capture him to face the Aphkian courts he was relieved that he made it through the trail but is skeptical and knows that the clans of Prime Earth won't be hesitant to kill Sage if he repeats his 'tantrums' again. * In another session with Psudodrake, Starlight Industries C.E.O. Teranoshi visited Maranmore while he was working on other appointments. Noticing the number of other corporations on his list and later decides to propose an action that would contribute to the making of the First Golden Age After much thought in how it will work, President Maranmore took his advice and sent the memo but more in the form of an executive order as secret service cleared out all of the interest groups from the grounds of the World Congress. When a press conference was held, all of the reporters responded to the abrupt furor as to why the president called for a clearing of the congress. He responded "All in an act of friendly intervention to get the nation back on its feet again". Here are the actual lines: Special Variation: Xeni Xeni Mera is a interdependent alternate character created from out of the main cast member Xendrian Maranmore. The idea came from a image idea from Raikenji when he feminized his main character Kakudo into the femme-version Kakuda which lead to the idea to make Xendrian into a female which has been around for since 2003 but ended up with the character Keitei Hydraque. She will make her appearance in the ten-part series The Adventures of Kakuda and Xeni. Biography The Adventures of Kakyuda and Xeni In this story Xendrian had started out with Xendrian engaging in a off-duty assignment from his role from Interrealm to work with the New York Regional Police in order to bust a illegal weapons trade going down in the lower Manhattan space docks. Xen stormed in without backup but successful in the end was successful but a loose missile fell in front of Xendrian and exploded, sending him flying into the pier and after a series of tumbles, crashes and falls he smashes his realmengine against a corner before finally landing to the bottom. When authorities arrive the sound of the sirens wakes up Xen now buried in a mass of clothing and reemerges out smaller, weighing a lot less and more shockingly, a dragoness! Grabbing whatever she can she tries to get away from the scene thinking that he is dead but impossible until he struggled to get back home carrying a large sheet that is once her jacket. When he arrives he contacted interrealm to one of the realmengine specialists and was shocked to see Xendrian's body completely female. A day later he arrived at headquarters and was amazed by this one-in-a-billion transformation that rendered his body to be one hundred percent female but Xendrian just wants his original body back. Which was hard because the metamatter nicoplug is made from a specialized material that can be found in a parallel universe. That is when Xendrian decides to go to this world and get the special material but it gets more interesting since his friend and ally is there and can help him get it but arriving, he finds out that Kakuda has problems of his own as he is also been feminized caused two days ago in a bar when he pissed off a wizard over additional drinks which led to a long and extensive battle until the wizard has placed a spell on him transforming his body and eventually leaving him in his female form now he has to find him in order to get it back. Two days has passed and not much progress has been made because mostly a lot of grubby idiots can't get their hands off his body which lead to Xendrian finding Kakuda in a major situation with a powerful horde. So like the hero inside of him, Xendrian charges into the horde discovering that some of the male abilities still remain but are now fivefold as he sent a 3 ton soldier flying over two miles away! Punching trough armor like wet tissue and Kakudo slicing through the faster enemies. Nearly all of the horde only ended up either sliced to bits by Kakudo's swordsmanship or crushed under Xendrian's amplified might. Shocked upon discovery that they are both female and not have to go on a quest in order to get what they need to get their bodies back while taking advantage of their bodies in a series of misadventures that proved to be very interesting under their new names Kakuda and Xeni As An Alternate Xeni Mera is born to an inter-species family in the Aurora Universe in a space and dimension-faring nation In this case it was her mother that is a powerful Great Bahamutian Dragoness and her father being human. Upon growing up as a dragoness from the start, Xeni started to notice some things to her body mostly being larger than the other lesser dragons. Developing muscle without working out but not growing into the monster muscles the male counterpart has and is becoming more tougher to impacts even beyond dragon tolerance. This didn't bother her much until she developed a need for adventure. The harshness of the universe has toughened her up along with the development of her abilities to the point where her strength is five times greater than Xendrian. What makes her a mystery biologically is that these traits would be granted to those who have Delgan genetics in them since birth but she doesn't have a sign of it. Particularity, no signs of explosive muscle growth or exponential mass which makes her totally unknown by doctors. But that doesn't stop her from doing what she does best. She has never displayed true power until she had lost a close friend in the eve of of a great war on a distant world where her only friend was killed by a stray arrow from a great evil kingdom and this threw her into a blind, psychopathic rage which got worse when she took on a army of over a million with great war machines. It didn't took her long to take them all down before she snapped out of it and seen the horror she created only a few survived but nothing was left can be recognized, a world was saved but it cost her everything internally. It took years for her to take control of this ability before she could ever use it again. She mourns her friend but feels could never forgive herself of what happened after that but she learns to move on and still uses her incredible power in her adventures. Her personality is authentic in being tomboyish, fun and kind to others and never would hurt a fly but there is a darker side to her that no one should ever challenge when she makes up her mind which many believe her "Psychopathic Rage" originated from. Trivia *Despite having the build of an exaggerated bodybuilder, he doesn't like going into competitions or fight tournaments because he considers them useless compared to the real world adventures outside of the arena. *Is known to utilize combat by using his own wings as combat weapons. *Known to have a nervous skin reaction to witch hazel is the feeling is similar to being doused with itching powder mixed with scalding hot water. *During the Great Continuum Conference he is often described as the "Ultimate Diplomat" for his superior negotiating skills. *Is the only mortal dragon outside of Draco and Leviathan to speak fluently the ancient language of the time before time. Category:Interrealm Universe